A Moment In Time
by thesoufflegirl
Summary: Marvel, Glimmer and both the district four tributes have been killed and that only leaves cato and clove who apparently 'Want' to kill each other, but will one decison change everything?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey guys this is my first ever fanfic, so please be nice cuz i know I'm not that good a writer and i probably won't get better, but please give me tips and i will do my best :)**

NO! Ok just, no. I CANNOT be in love with my enemy, this can't be happening! Well at least the stupid glimmer bitch is gone now. I treat through the Forest area of the arena as loud as I can. I'm not scared; others fear me except for some of the careers, except Glimmer. She was up herself so much; she even thought she could flirt with Cato. CATO! I mean bitch, he didn't even help you up when those tracker jackers stung you to death, and sort of sad really, I was really getting excited to hang your guts out one by one. I'm getting closer to the cornucopia where originally all the careers set up, but four of them have already been killed. It was a shame to hear that Marvel died; well I guess I knew it would end up this way, but I really did like him, he was someone I could confide to.

I enter the opening of where the bloodbath was held five days ago, the grass was still dyed red from all the lives that were lost in a brutal fashion, but it's not like I care, at all. I see a tiny light from me and Cato's camp, it was a gift from the sponsors and we have many others as well. As I creep up to our camp I see that Cato is sleeping. He really looks so freaking hot when he sleeps, wait…what?! CLOVE WHAT THE HELL! I punch myself in the head, for even thinking of that. Nope, I think I should get rid of him before he becomes a liability. I grab one of my sharpest knives to make it less painful and I put it to his throat, but just as I am about to cute deep into his blood vessels, he pounces on me! I am stunned and I can't move because of his heavy weight on me.

"Clover, you weren't thinking of killing me were you?" he growls menacingly, spiting in my face. This time I am truly scared.

"N-nnno-o Cato, I was just…"my response is stuttered and every part of my body is sweating, I know it's the end as he reaches for one of my knives, ONE OF MY KNIVES!

"Hmm, maybe instead of using my mighty sword, maybe I can use your own weapon against you," he grabs the knife and roughly carves an image on my arm.

"See, this is when I win the Hunger games not you, not the stupid girl on fire, but me, "he growls out the last word and just as he is about to plunge the knife into my chest, the awkward voice of Claudius Templesmith booms out around the arena.

"There has been a rule a room change, from now on two tributes if they are from the same district may win together" we pause to see if there is anything else, but when silence falls, we cannot move, we are stunned at this decision, but once it has passed through our heads we rejoice.

**A/N K, so wadya think? i know it's sort of a cliff hanger, but my mum cam into my room and busted me lol :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N YAY SECOND PART OF THIS STORY SORRY FOR BEING SO LATE. WELL HERE YOU GO AND PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

The realization kicks in, what normal people call feelings, yes it is true I did love clove, but who wouldn't I mean, have you seen that body? Well I don't love her solely on that, people view her as crazy and sadistic, but she's really fun around me. I was just faking that I was going to kill her, I would never do that. I remember that I am still holding her under my body, my sword still at her neck. I pull it away as quickly as I can, making sure I don't cut anything.

"Wow, Cato. We can both live." She says calmly, but I can tell that the excitement is building in her voice.

And just before she speaks, I crash my lips with hers with all the force I can because for now I don't have to lose clove.

We pull away gasping for air. I feel as though I can be whole again, all that I need to do is kill the District 12 wimps, district 5 and district 11 although I admit, he is going to be a hard one. Either way after I kill them all I can be with my lovely clove.

"Umm…Cato? What do we do now?" her beautiful voice interrupting my thoughts and giving me a startle.

"hmmm?" I ask dazed and confused.

"I said what do we do now" obviously blushing she strokes my cheek. God it's hard to concentrate with her doing that.

"umm… well we kill them all and then we can win together clove" I whisper the last few words, knowing that it will happen.

She hugs me and pecks me on the lips as we lie in our camp thinking about what is to come

* * *

**A/N I KNOW I KNOW PRETTY SHORT CHAPTER! BUT I LIKE IT I WANNA DO CLOVE'S DEATH SOON BUT THEN AGAIN I DON'T WANT TO...SAD :( SHOULD I KEEP WRITING, WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK?**


End file.
